


Of Galas And Dates

by Private95



Series: Supergirl One-Shots [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8835322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Private95/pseuds/Private95
Summary: “I’m sorry, I can’t.”“Oh?” Lena hoped the utter disappointment didn’t show on her face and in her voice. Something told her it did. “And why’s that?”Kara looked away, sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck, looking anywhere but at Lena. “You see… Um… There’s this charity date gala I’m supposed to cover for CatCo this Friday. It’s kind of a big deal and Miss Grant spent a lot of time planning it and preparing everything so… Yeah. I’m really sorry, Lena.”“So… like an auction?”“Kind of? Every suggested sum will be taken into the donations anyway… but who’d offer the biggest amount would get a date.”Now Lena was intrigued.“A date for a charity? Not the worst idea. Anyone interesting up?”“Um… S-supergirl…”





	

That was not how a professional interview should be going.

Lena and Kara were relaxing on the couch in Lena’s office, with Kara asking question and recording the whole conversation. Though something told her that most of the recording would be of them giggling and laughing.

They’d finally wrapped it up when the clock showed nine forty in the evening. Lena stretched, grabbing her phone to check the messages, and secretly find courage to ask Kara what she wanted to ask.

“Thank you for your time, Lena. And sorry it took so long.” Kara said as she started gathering her things.

“Don’t even apologize Kara. Honestly, I wish you’d be the only one interviewing me for everything. At least I can relax. And be myself with you.”

Kara blushed, but looked Lena right in the eyes as she answered, “always, Lena. I’m really glad I make you feel like this.”

Perfect opportunity.

“How about a dinner? As a thank you.” Lena looked at her lap, trying her best not to fidget. “Besides, we haven’t really seen each other in a while. I miss my friend.”

“Oh, I would love that!” Kara squeals excitedly.

“Perfect. What about this Friday?” Lena saw the exact moment the light left Kara’s eyes as she looked down at the bag in her hands.

“I’m sorry, I can’t.”

“Oh?” Lena hoped the utter disappointment didn’t show on her face and in her voice. Something told her it did. “And why’s that?”

Kara looked away, sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck, looking anywhere but at Lena. “You see… Um… There’s this charity date gala I’m supposed to cover for CatCo this Friday. It’s kind of a big deal and Miss Grant spent a lot of time planning it and preparing everything so… Yeah. I’m really sorry, Lena.”

“So… like an auction?”

“Kind of? Every suggested sum will be taken into the donations anyway… but who’d offer the biggest amount would get a date.”

Now Lena was intrigued.

“A date for a charity? Not the worst idea. Anyone interesting up?”

“Um… S-supergirl…”

* * *

Lena was impressed. The gala was rather grand. The elite of elite of National City was gathered there. She was surprised when she got an invitation the day before the event.

So, she made her hair, dressed in her favorite dress and heals, put on her favorite lipstick and jewelry, gave herself a onceover in the full-length mirror, and with a satisfied smirk, set off.

She mingled among the guests, talking, making some new connection. (Actually hoping to run into Kara, because she was the reason Lena was there in the first place.) She knew it was inventible, but about half an hour later, she ran into the host, Cat Grant.

“Ah, Lena Luthor.” The CEO of CatCo drawled, looking her up and down. “You’re looking fine tonight, Darling.”

“As do you, Cat.” Lena smiled politely. “And an interesting event, I should say.” Lena looked around meaningfully. “How did you manage to rope Supergirl into this is the greatest mystery to me.”

“Well, she’s CatCo’s hero. Besides, all the money we collect today would be divided and sent to different orphanages and a few children’s hospitals.” Lena chuckled, Cat sure knew how to make people do what she wanted.

“Well aren’t you using Supergirl’s kindness.” Lena tried to subtly look around, hoping to _finally_ spot Kara.

“If you’re looking for Miss Danvers, there was slight change of plans. She had to stay in the office and monitor CatCo’s social media about this event.” Of course it would be her luck. Lena just hoped Cat wouldn’t sense her disappointment. But we’re talking about Cat Grant, so of course she did. “Oh, don’t worry, Dear, I’m sure when Supergirl arrives she’d be glad to keep you company. After all, you, me and Mister Olsen are the only people here she’s more or less familiar with.” Cat’s smirk unnerved Lena, and she couldn’t help, but glare daggers into the back of woman’s head as she gracefully walked away.

* * *

Lena clapped along with the rest of the guests when Supergirl landed on the main stage and Cat announced that in an hour the auction would start. Lena watched as the crowed cramped around Cat and Supergirl when the two left the stage to join the guests. The CEO laughed, somehow satisfied with the knowledge, that she was closer to Supergirl than all of those people ever dreamed of.

She went to the bar to get herself a glass of wine and enjoy the ‘show’. She sat at one of the tables in the far end of the hall when the guests started to calm down again and they started to mingle between each other again. Ten more minutes later Lena felt a presence by her side and when she turned, she watched Supergirl slump against the small table for two, her forehead hitting the top with a soft thud.

“Ugh!”

“Making connections?” Lena chuckled, sipping her wine.

“Ugh!” Supergirl turned her head, looking up at the brunette. “I’m here only because of children. And I honestly dread the thought of going on the date with any of them here.”

Lena laughed in earnest, patting the hero on the back. “You’re too kind for your own good.”

“Ugh. You’re not helping.” Supergirl sat up straight, pushing her hair off her face. “Kara wanted to apologize for not being here to keep you company.”

“I understand.” Lena said with a slight frown. “Work is work.”

The two sat in silence for some time. It was comfortable. Familiar. Both women were deep in her thoughts, mulling over something only they knew.

Supergirl was the first to break the silence. “How much time before the main event of the evening starts?”

Lena looked down at her watch. “Forty more minutes.”

Supergirl slumped back against the table, giving a long groan.

And Lena couldn’t help but find it endearing.

* * *

Lena was laughing so hard she was sure her mascara was all smudged with tears. Every time some old businessman offered a bigger sum than the previous and a slight, subtle look of horror, settled on Supergirl’s face. And every time the hero would throw her a glare, making Lena laugh harder.

In about twenty minutes, the gala gather almost twenty million dollars. And Lena was somehow happy, that that big amount of money would be sent to help children.

“Five million dollars!” Lena tuned in onto the words Cat was saying and looked around to see a man in his thirties with a satisfied smirk, practically devouring Supergirl with his eyes. “Who’d give ten?” Lena watch the pure horror settle on the blonde’s face and noticed her hands fiddle. She took a closer look at the gesture then at the subtle shuffle of Supergirl’s feet and everything clicked in her brain.

God, how could she be so stupid and _blind?!_

“Five million, one. Five million two. Five mil-” Lena couldn’t raise her hand up fast enough. “Oh! I see ten million over there.” Everybody turned to look at her and the wave of whispers and mumbles momentarily rolled through the crowd. But she didn’t care, her eyes were on _Kara_ and now she had to save her friend. “Twenty million anybody?”

That arrogant fuck-knows-what-his-fucking-name-is raised his hand again, and Lena mentally counted the amount she could spend that night, without having to deal with disapproving looks from Jess.

“Twenty million! Thirty?”

Lena’s hand shot out again.

“Thirty! Maybe forty?”

That fuckboy raised his hand again. Lena was ready to strangle him.

“Forty! Forty million dollars, ladies and gentlemen! Maybe fifty?”

Lena looked at Kara as her hand shot up again. The blonde stood there, shocked and frozen, staring at Lena as if she was crazy. Maybe she was… But, oh well, too late to turned back now.

“ _Fifty_ millions dollars! Who can give more?” Lena looked around, and didn’t see any more hands rising, before she met gaze with the fuckboy who really thought he could win against her. “Fifty million dollars, one! Two! Three! Miss Luthor gets a date with Supergirl!”

* * *

Lena stood fidgeting under Kara’s disapproving gaze; the blonde’s arms crossed and foot tapping.

“You’re looking at me as if I’ve kicked your puppy.” Lena tried to straighten her back, hoping to intimidate Supergirl back.

“Lena,” Kara pinched the bridge of her nose, _“fifty million dollars!”_

“It’s going to help _children!_ ” She didn’t know why she was trying to explain herself.

“Rao, Lena, this is such an enormous sum!”

“Would you rather go somewhere with that douche, that was undressing you with his eyes?” Lena whisper yelled back, there were still people around the hall.

“I know you wanted to go to dinner tonight, but this is one way to accomplish it.” Kara said, deflating and smiling at Lena.

“How did you understand?” Lena didn’t know why she was so shy all of the sudden…

“I know you Lena. Besides, I somehow knew you would realize sooner or later. You’re too smart to be fooled by a pair of glasses and a ponytail.” Kara chuckled, fiddling with her hands again, looking down at her boots.

The two looked at each other at the same time, both blushing and smiling shyly at each other. They just stayed there, looking at each other, basking in the presence of each other.

“So… about the dinner?”

“How about my place? With some take-outs?”

“Perfect.” Lena turned to start walking, when Kara took her hand in hers. “And Lena… I’ll answer every question you have.”

And that — was a start.


End file.
